Nebula seen Ships Exchange Fire
This nebula looks like it's recently seen two ships exchange fire... with mutually-assured destructive results. Wreckage drifts by your screens and tumbles into the depths of the nebula to be lost to sight. It's hard to determine who the combatants were without closer investigation. # #*''Despite the destruction filling the system, your crewman is able to pick up the faint thoughts of a life form in the debris - it looks like they won't last much longer without help.'' #*#Assist the survivor. #*#Leave the battlefield before other ships arrive. #*#*Nothing happens. #Investigate the battlefield. #*'3x:' The wreckage is drifting faster than it first appeared. You barely avoid being pummeled by drifting wreckage - unable to detect anything of interest, you decide not to risk your ship and prepare to jump. #**Nothing happens. #*''As you investigate the battlefield, your ship is pummeled by drifting wreckage - unable to detect anything of interest, you decide not to risk any further damage to your hull and prepare to jump.'' #** Your ship takes 5''' hull damage and '''1 damage with a fire to a random system. #*''You spot a life form floating within the wreckage.'' #*#Assist the survivor. #*#Leave the battlefield before other ships arrive. #*#*Nothing happens. #Leave the battlefield before other ships arrive. #*Nothing happens. Assist the survivor You bring the survivor aboard, but discover their wounds are severe. They won't live much longer. #Make them comfortable for their final moments. #*''On their death bed, they croak out a series of coordinates and beg you to go there - when you attempt to ask them why, the survivor simply says, "ABADOTH" and perishes.'' #**A quest marker is added to your map. # #*''Using your upgraded medical bay, you are able to heal the survivor's wounds and they recover quickly. Grateful to be saved, they offer to join your crew and help however they can.'' #** You receive 1''' random crewmember. # #*''You clone the individual and let the host pass away. The clone decides to join you - although it has little choice in the matter.'' #** You receive '''1 random crewmember. Quest Marker You have arrived at the coordinates given to you by the dead crewman you attempted to save. There doesn't seem to be anything here - no planets, no vessels, and no clue as to what he meant by sending you here. # #* You find a Zoltan ship. #Do a full system scan - though you're sure to lose some of your lead with the Rebels. #*''You start the arduous task of a full system scan. This better be worth it.'' #**The Rebel Fleet moves ahead 1''' jump and you find a Zoltan ship. Find a Zoltan ship A Zoltan ship decloaks and demands your reason for being here! #Explain about finding the dead crewman. #*''There is a moment of silence, and suddenly the Zoltan ship cloaks - must have been the wrong word to use... now you've got a fight on your hands!'' #**Fight a Zoltan ship (default rewards). # #*''Your Engi crewman easily recalls the phrase the deadman used from its memory banks. There is a moment of silence, and the ship's captain solemnly thanks you for the information. He wishes you well on your journey, and he offers several upgrades to assist you in exchange for your service to the Zoltan race.'' #** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources. #Say ANODYNE. #*''There is a moment of silence, and suddenly the Zoltan ship cloaks - must have been the wrong word to use... now you've got a fight on your hands!'' #**Fight a Zoltan ship (default rewards). #Say ABADOTH. #*''There is a moment of silence, and the ship's captain solemnly thanks you for the information. He wishes you well on your journey, and he offers several upgrades to assist you in exchange for your service to the Zoltan race.'' #** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. #Say ABATODH. #*''There is a moment of silence, and suddenly the Zoltan ship cloaks - must have been the wrong word to use... now you've got a fight on your hands!'' #**Fight a Zoltan ship (default rewards). Trivia This event is called "NEBULA_BATTLEFIELD" in the datafiles, and although it bears a striking resemblance to the event Brutal Exchange between Several Ships in terms of intro text, the results are quite different.